mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Jesus Cristo Mito ou História?
thumb|left|400px Nancy Vyhmeister O Jesus da fé é o mesmo que o Jesus da história? Ou Jesus é apenas uma invenção da fé? Se a resposta for sim, deveríamos rejeitar o Jesus histórico como um mito criado pelos cristãos contemporâneos? Nos primeiros séculos da era cristã, enquanto a ressurreição e a autoridade de Jesus eram discutidas, houve pouca dúvida sobre sua historicidade. No início do quinto século, Agostinho escreveu sua Harmonia dos Evangelhos a fim de proteger suos autores contra acusações de “inverdades absolutas”, admitindo ao mesmo tempo que a ordem de eventos e os discursos poderiam ter sido reconstruídos. Porém, o Jesus da fé e o Jesus histórico eram basicamente os mesmos.1 A então chamada “busca” pelo Jesus histórico iniciou-se com Hermann Reimarus (1694-1768), que se propôs encontrar o Jesus que havia existido antes que a igreja O tivesse ocultado no dogma. Reimarus foi tão longe que chegou a acusar os discípulos de inventar histórias miraculosas e fabricar o conto da ressurreição, para evitar seu retorno ao ofício de pescadores.2 Sua obra causou consternação entre os cristãos e curiosidade entre os estudiosos. No século 19, F. J. Baur (1792-1860), usando o criticismo histórico como método, concluiu que “a visão que temos da ressurreição é de menor importância para a história”. O que realmente importa é que os apóstolos creram que isso ocorreu.3 Em 1910, a obra de Albert Schweitzer, A Busca do Jesus Histórico, criticou os trabalhos de estudiosos que haviam transformado Jesus numa “figura desenhada pelo racionalismo, dotada de vida pelo liberalismo e vestida pela teologia moderna com trajes históricos”. Ao mesmo tempo, ele concluiu que o fundamento histórico do cristianismo não mais existia e que, depois de tudo isso, não era “o Jesus historicamente conhecido, mas o Jesus espiritualmente nascido dentro dos homens” que era fundamentalmente decisivo.4 No século 20, o conhecimento sobre Jesus foi dominado por Rudolf Bultmann (1884-1976). Educado no liberalismo e no ceticismo, Bultmann afirmou que “quase nada podemos saber a respeito da vida e personalidade de Jesus, uma vez que as fontes cristãs primitivas não revelam interesse sobre tais questões, ou seja, são em sua maioria fragmentadas e freqüentemente lendárias”. Os milagres de Cristo foram “lendas”; seus dizeres mais “simbólicos” do que autênticos. A igreja deu sentido à Sua morte; Jesus não.5 Seguindo o pensamento de Bultmann, o “Seminário sobre Jesus”, um grupo de 74 eruditos, a maior parte de universidades americanas, encontrou-se no final da década de 1980 e início de 1990, a fim de preparar uma versão acadêmica dos quatro Evangelhos canônicos e do evangelho apócrifo de Tomé. Eles estudaram 1.500 declarações de Jesus, votando na percepção autêntica de cada um. Seu veredicto foi que “oitenta e dois por cento das palavras atribuídas a Jesus nos evangelhos não foram ditas por ele”. Sobre a questão dos milagres, sua posição era semelhante à de Bultmann: “O Cristo do credo e do dogma... não pode mais controlar a aceitação daqueles que têm visto os céus pelo telescópio de Galileu”.6 O co-fundador do seminário, John Dominic Crossan, afirmou que Jesus “não curou nem poderia curar” enfermidades, e que ninguém pode trazer pessoas da morte para a vida.7 A própria ressurreição de Cristo dizia-se ter envolvimentos com “transes e visões”, ao invés de ser uma representação da realidade. Crossan observou que a história da ressurreição aponta mais para a origem da autoridade cristã do que para a origem da fé cristã.8 Para Marcus Borg, membro do seminário, a narrativa do Jesus histórico se encerra com sua morte numa sexta-feira, em 30 A.D. Entretanto, o Senhor apareceu aos Seus seguidores “em nova forma, começando num domingo de páscoa e a partir de então eles O experimentaram como uma viva realidade”.9 A “busca pelo Jesus histórico” foi até certo ponto baseada no racionalismo, no naturalismo e criticismo. Suas suposições – de que milagres não aconteceram – levaram seus pesquisadores a concluir que muito daquilo que está escrito nos evangelhos é fictício. Aqueles que acreditam na exatidão essencial das Escrituras não podem aceitar os resultados dessa espécie de conhecimento. Eles também ressaltam muitas evidências para a historicidade de Jesus. Referências a Jesus em escritos não-cristãos Fontes judaicas Josefo (37 - 100 a.D.), historiador e general judeu, faz clara menção de Jesus em duas passagens de sua obra Antiguidades Judaicas. A primeira diz respeito à representação das atividades do sumo sacerdote Ananias, ao redor do ano 62 a.D: “Ele Ananias reuniu o sinédrio dos juízes e trouxe perante eles o irmão de Jesus, o Cristo, cujo nome era Tiago, e alguns outros. E após haver levantado uma acusação contra os transgressores da lei, ele os entregou para que fossem apedrejados”.10 O ponto de vista não-cristão é sugerido pela afirmação de que Jesus “era chamado” Cristo. Além disso, a forma cristã de considerar Tiago era “irmão do Senhor”. No Livro 18 dessa mesma obra, Antiguidades, Josefo refere-se a Jesus num tratado bem conhecido e debatido, o “Testemonium Flavianum” (O Livro 18 é apenas comprovado em três manuscritos gregos, o mais antigo datando do décimo século). Tudo indica que o texto não foi escrito por um judeu: “Nestes dias houve um homem sábio por nome Jesus, se é permitido chamá-lo homem; pois ele foi fazedor de boas e maravilhosas obras, um mestre de homens que recebiam a verdade com prazer. Ele atraiu a si muitos judeus e gentios. Ele foi (o) Cristo. E quando Pilatos, a conselho dos principais homens entre nós, O condenou à crucifixão, aqueles que O amavam a princípio não O abandonaram; pois Ele apareceu vivo entre eles no terceiro dia; como os divinos profetas haviam predito essas e outras dez mil coisas maravilhosas concernentes a ele”.11 Em 1971, uma versão árabe do “Testemonium Flavianum” foi publicada em Israel. Ela difere significativamente da versão grega: “Nestes dias, houve um homem sábio chamado Jesus. Sua conduta era boa e Ele era conhecido por ser virtuoso. E muitas pessoas entre os judeus e outras nações se tornaram seus discípulos. Pilatos O condenou a ser crucificado e morto. Mas aqueles que se tornaram seus seguidores não abandonaram seu discipulado. Eles afirmaram que Jesus lhes aparecera três dias após sua crucifixão, e que Ele estava vivo; sendo assim, Ele talvez fosse o Messias que fora predito pelos relatos maravilhosos dos profetas”.12 As diferenças entre essas duas versões sugerem que a versão grega inclui os detalhes cristãos. Entretanto, há pouca dúvida de que Josefo não tenha mencionado a crucifixão de Jesus. O Talmude judeu produziu, em suas formas babilônicas e palestinas durante o século 5 a.D., uma grande quantidade de tradições orais que eram passadas de rabino para rabino. Conquanto Jesus seja mencionado de forma pejorativa em várias passagens, uma delas é de particular interesse: “Na noite da Páscoa, Jesus foi pendurado. Durante quarenta dias antes de sua execução, um arauto saiu a anunciar: ‘Ele será apedrejado por praticar feitiçaria e por conduzir Israel à apostasia. Qualquer que puder dizer algo em seu favor, deixe-o pleitear sua causa’. Mas, desde que ninguém o fez, ele foi crucificado na tarde da Páscoa”.13 Embora a passagem afirme que Jesus foi executado na tarde do dia de Páscoa, o relato dos quarenta dias é estranho aos Evangelhos. É interessante notar que Jesus seria apedrejado por conduzir “Israel à apostasia”, segundo o costume judaico. Assim Ele foi crucificado segundo as ordens romanas. De qualquer maneira, Jesus foi um personagem histórico que exerceu impacto periférico na história judaica. Fontes pagãs A fonte pagã mais antiga que faz menção de Jesus é uma carta escrita por Mara bar Sarapion, um sírio-estóico, que escreve de uma prisão romana para encorajar seu filho a obter sabedoria. Ele menciona Sócrates, Pitágoras e um “sábio rei” morto pelos judeus. Nenhum desses homens foi realmente morto, pois cada um deixou um legado de sabedoria. Sendo assim, o rei sábio viveu, “por causa da lei que deixou”.14 A despeito do nome não ser mencionado, há pouca dúvida de que Mara esteja se referindo a Jesus. Quando Plínio se tornou governador da Bitínia e do Ponto, no início do segundo século, ele escreveu a Roma pedindo ajuda. Um dos tópicos era sobre como lidar com os cristãos. Suas cartas mencionavam Christus duas vezes. Ele permitia que qualquer pessoa que fosse acusada de ser cristã pudesse refutar as acusações oferecendo incenso aos deuses e ao imperador, e blasfemando a Christus. Ele também descreve o culto cristão como tendo lugar antes do amanhecer e incluindo recitação “por turnos de uma forma de palavras a Christus como deus.” Conquanto essa carta tenha sido escrita cerca de 112 a.D. e acrescente pouco ao conhecimento das crenças e práticas cristãs, ela corrobora a existência de cristãos cuja fé estava firmada na pessoa de Cristo. O historiador romano Tácito (55 a.D. – 117 a.D.) escreveu trinta livros sobre os eventos ocorridos entre os anos 14 a.D. e 96 a.D. Infelizmente, os livros que cobrem o período compreendido entre os anos 29 e 32 a.D. estão perdidos. Mas os relatos sobre o grande incêndio de Roma (64 a.D.), pelo qual Nero culpou os cristãos, contêm referências aos cristãos e a Cristo: “Conseqüentemente, para se livrar deste relato, Nero imputou-lhes a culpa e determinou as mais atrozes torturas àquela classe odiada por suas abominações, a qual era chamada de cristãos pelo povo”. “Christus, raiz que originou o nome Cristo, sofreu a penalidade extrema durante o reinado de Tibério, nas mãos de um de nossos procuradores, Pôncio Pilatos.”15 Tácito continua chamando o cristianismo de uma “superstição perniciosa” que invadiu a Judéia e Roma. Sua fala impede a possibilidade de uma interpolação cristã. Tácito considerava Jesus como uma figura histórica. Luciano de Samosata, um escritor satírico do segundo século, zomba dos cristãos e de seu fundador: “Os cristãos, vocês sabem, adoram um homem hodierno – um personagem célebre que introduziu novos ritos e que foi crucificado por tal motivo.” Além disso, “adoram o sábio crucificado e vivem de acordo com suas leis”.16 Esta breve pesquisa mostra que os autores não-cristãos dos primeiros séculos, tanto judeus como pagãos, consideravam Jesus como um personagem histórico. Eles não criam nEle, mas aceitaram o fato de que Ele viveu e fundou um movimento religioso. A confiabilidade das fontes bíblicas Ao admitir meu ponto de vista como crente, encontro razões para considerar as fontes bíblicas como sendo testemunhas confiáveis da historicidade de Jesus. A autoridade do Novo Testamento em relação aos eventos registrados Há pouca discordância quanto ao fato de que todo o Novo Testamento foi escrito no final do primeiro século a.D. Tradições mais antigas atestam que Mateus, Marcos, Lucas e João foram os autores dos Evangelhos. Mateus e João foram discípulos de Jesus. Marcos e Lucas estavam a apenas um passo de distância. Papias de Hierápolis (no início do segundo século) escreveu que Marcos era “o intérprete de Pedro”, o qual escreveu a versão histórica de Pedro sobre a vida de Jesus, não na ordem cronológica dos eventos, mas com grande precisão.17 Por volta do ano 185 a.D., Irineu escreveu que Lucas, amigo do apóstolo Paulo, tinha escrito um Evangelho o qual fornecia detalhes da história de Jesus que não foram apresentados nos três Evangelhos.18 Além disso, as epístolas narram a vida, morte e ressurreição de Jesus como fatos reais. Paulo também aponta as testemunhas que presenciaram os eventos da vida de Jesus (I Coríntios 15:5-8). As referências às datas e governantes no evangelho de Lucas, mesmo que não estejam livres das dificuldades de interpretação, provêem evidências da proximidade do autor em relação aos eventos. Lucas usa claramente (Luc. 3:1-3) um estilo greco-romano, para mostrar sua intenção de ressaltar a historicidade do seu Evangelho. Autores cristãos escreveram sobre Jesus logo após os eventos. Por contraste, a biografia de Alexandre, o Grande, escrita por Plutarco e tida como confiável pelos historiadores, foi preparada mais de quatro séculos após a morte do conquistador macedônio. Evidências dos manuscritos O papiro de John Rylands (P52), encontrado no Egito, contém fragmentos de João 18. É datado do início do segundo século e confirma dessa maneira a composição do Evangelho no final do primeiro século. O papiro Bodmer II (P66), datado do segundo século, preserva grande porção do evangelho de João em forma de livro. Outros papiros, datados do final do segundo e início do terceiro séculos, apresentam evidências da existência dos evangelhos, como os conhecemos hoje, de datas ainda mais antigas.19 Em seguida à descoberta dos papiros de Chester Beatty, em 1930, Frederic Kenyon escreveu: “O resultado exato desta descoberta...é, de fato, reduzir o espaço entre os primeiros manuscritos e as datas tradicionais dos livros do Novo Testamento, de modo a tornar insignificante qualquer discussão quanto à sua autenticidade. Nenhum outro livro antigo tem algo semelhante com relação à quantidade de evidências para validar seu texto, e nenhum estudioso imparcial negaria que o texto existente nas Escrituras não seja substancialmente válido”.20 Nenhum outro escrito antigo tem manuscritos tão próximos às datas de sua origem. Por exemplo, o mais antigo manuscrito ainda existente dos primeiros seis livros dos Anais de Tácito, escritos no início do segundo século, data de 1100 a.D. O mais antigo manuscrito da Ilíada de Homero surge somente 400 anos após a composição desse épico. Os manuscritos mais recentes das Guerras Gaulesas, de Júlio César, foram copiados ao redor de 900 A.D., centenas de anos após sua escrita. Arqueologia Se bem que as descobertas arqueológicas, com possíveis exceções ao ossuário de Tiago, publicadas ao final de 200221, não se refiram especificamente a Jesus, elas corroboram as histórias dos Evangelhos. Construções como a sinagoga de Cafarnaum22 e o tanque de Betesda, em Jerusalém23, têm sido escavadas e identificadas. As moedas mencionadas nos Evangelhos têm sido encontradas e estudadas. Os ossos de Yehohanan, encontrados num ossuário em Jerusalém, mostram os efeitos da crucifixão; um prego de sete polegadas ainda cravado nos ossos do tornozelo.24 A arqueologia tem comprovado Pôncio Pilatos como o procurador romano em Jerusalém nos tempos de Cristo. Além disso, moedas datadas entre 29 e 31 a.D. exibem-lhe o nome em conjunto com símbolos religiosos romanos, apontando sua má-vontade para com os judeus.25 Efeitos da história do Evangelho A data do nascimento de Cristo é incerta, entretanto ela dividiu a história em a.C. e a.D. Caso não existissem fundamentos históricos para a vida de Jesus, tal divisão jamais seria possível. Os seguidores de Jesus foram transformados: Pedro, um traidor covarde, tornou-se um apóstolo fiel; João, o amado, escreveu com convicção: “Aquele que isto viu testificou, sendo verdadeiro seu testemunho” (João 19:35). Com o passar dos séculos, mártires foram mortos por causa de suas convicções. A igreja, a despeito de suas faltas, tem alicerçado sua mensagem e missão na realidade histórica de Jesus. O Jesus da fé surge do Jesus histórico, sem o qual a fé seria apenas um pensamento ilusório. Nancy Vyhmeister (doctorat de l’université Andrews), retraitée, était professeur de missiologie au séminaire adventiste de héologie de Berrien Springs, au Michigan. Elle est l’auteur de nombreux articles spécialisés. Une version plus ancienne de cet essai a été publiée dans The Essential Jesus, édité par Bryan Ball et William Johnsson (Pacific Press, 2002). REFERÊNCIAS 1. Agostinho, The Harmony of the Gospels 1.7, 2.12. 2. Hermann Reimarus, On the Goal of Jesus and His Disciples (Leiden: Brill, 1970), p. 41. 3. F. C. Baur, The Church History of the First Three Centuries (London: Williams and Norgate, 1878), Vol. 1, pp. 42, 43. 4. Albert Schweitzer, The Quest of the Historical Jesus (New York: Macmillan, 1959), pp. 398, 401. 5. Rudolf Bultmann, Jesus and the Word (New York: Scribners, 1958), pp. 8, 107, 108. 6. Robert W. Funk, Roy W. Hoover, e o Seminário de Jesus, The Five Gospels: The Search for the Authentic Words of Jesus (New York: Macmillan, 1993), p. 5. 7. John Dominic Crossan, Jesus: A Revolutionary Biography (São Francisco: Harper San Francisco, 1994), pp. 82, 95. 8. Idem., p. 190. 9. Marcus J. Borg, Jesus: A New Vision: Spirit, Culture, and the Life of Discipleship (San Francisco: Harper Collins, 1987), pp. 184, 185. 10. Josephus, Jewish Antiquities 20.9.1. 11. Josephus, Jewish Antiquities 18.3.3. 12. Shlomo Pines, An Arabic Version of the Testimonium Flavianum and Its Implications (Jerusalem: Israel Academy of Sciences and Humanities, 1971); texto extraído de James Charlesworth, Jesus within Judaism: New Light from Exciting Archaeological Discoveries (New York: Doubleday, 1988), p. 95. 13. The Babylonian Talmud (London: Soncino, 1935), 27:281. 14. John P. Meier, A Marginal Jew (New York: Doubleday, 1991), 1:76-78. 15. Tacitus, Annals 15.44. 16. Lucian, The Death of Peregrine 11-13. 17. Citado em Eusebius, Church History 3.39. 18. Irenaeus, Against Heresies 3.14.1-3. 19. Kurt Aland e Barbara Aland, The Text of the New Testament (Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 1989), pp. 83-102. 20. Frederic Kenyon, The Bible and Modern Scholarship (London: John Murray, 1948), p. 20. 21. O ossuário diz: “Tiago, filho de José, irmão de Jesus.” Ver Biblical Archaeology Review 28 (Novembro-Dezembro 2002): 24-37; e 29 (Janeiro-Fevereiro de 2003): 20-25. 22. James E. Strange e Hershel Shanks, “Synagogue Where Jesus Preached Found at Capernaum,” Biblical Archaeology Review 9 (Novembro-Dezembro 1983): 24-31. 23. Gonzalo Báez-Camargo, Archaeological Commentary on the Bible (New York: Doubleday, 1984), p. 218. 24. New International Dictionary of Biblical Archaeology, s.v. “Crucifixion.” 25. D. H. Wheaton, “Pilate,” The Illustrated Bible Dictionary (Wheaton, IL: Tyndale, 1980), pp. 187, 188.